


A Man on a Mission

by umgirl2000



Category: Call the Midwife
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-10
Updated: 2018-04-10
Packaged: 2019-04-21 05:55:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14278338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/umgirl2000/pseuds/umgirl2000
Summary: Tom and Barbara's life in Birmingham (written before Series 7 aired)





	A Man on a Mission

**Author's Note:**

> A Tom/Barbara fanfiction that landed in my head after watching two scenes in the Christmas special. You should be able to guess which ones.

Tom Hereward was a man on a mission. He and his wife- which still seemed a bit surreal to him that he was indeed married- had just moved to Birmingham for six months. He had spent the last two days learning things from the Vicar and now finally had the day to explore his new area of service. Barbara was back at their rented flat trying desperately to clean it after months of non use. It had surprised both of them that they wouldn’t be moving into the vicarage, but alas it was still occupied. So a rental was found rather quickly by the church and left for them to get it ready to have a home. 

Tom was beginning to get the impression that since he was just a curate,he would be expected to do more than the Vicar did. The Vicar himself wasn’t married, so the ladies were surprised to find out he had a wife. He knew it wouldn’t be long before it was known that his wife was also a capable midwife. He actually hoped Barbara would be able to continue her work as a midwife while in Birmingham. He knew they would need the extra income, but also, her heart loved the service she provided to the women. It was something that he loved about her the most- her heart to help others and provide a listening shoulder. She did it with fellow midwives, members of his former parish and would do it with the members of this new church.

Bingo! Tom thought as he stopped in front of the local confectionery shop. It was exactly what he needed. As he walked in, he made mental notes of what they had in stock- particularly sherbet lollies and penguin biscuits. His wife had a known sweet tooth and if he was going to take care of her as he promised Nurse Crane, he better do it right.

As he talked with shopkeeper, a sweet romantic older lady, a deal was set. If he could come in at least three days a week and help for an hour- mainly restocking duties- she would give him enough sweets to last the week. Mrs. Krimble- he learned later- had no family left around. Unable to have her own children, she and her husband had opened the shop. She kept the shop open even after her husband died due to the smiles on small child’s faces. She had enough paying customers, she revealed, that she could “hire” people to help her out on an hourly basis. Since she didn’t need much to live on, she could afford to spend her days like this- helping newlywed husbands keep their wives happy. Tom also learned she was a valuable source of directions and answers to ask for help in the community.

***************

As the weeks past, Tom found the time to help Mrs. Krimble. He always had enough chocolate around- and he found that leaving one on Barbara’s pillow when she had to work later than him worked well. Each time she would find one, she would give him a sweet kiss- awakening him so he could learn about her day and she could about his as well. Of course, as newlyweds, it also led to them doing “married things”. He also took to leaving a sherbet lolly in her medical bag- usually with a note wrapped around it. The notes varied- sometimes mushy, sometimes wise but always loving. Barbara soon took to leaving notes for him- in his bible, on the dresser, on the kitchen table. Each kept their notes and when they got so busy they barely saw each other, they knew that the notes meant that they were thought of and loved by someone oh so special to them.

When it came time to leave Birmingham for Poplar once more, Tom finally found the time to introduce Barbara to Mrs. Krimble. Barbara’s loving smile was all the payment the old widower needed. She watched them walk off to train station and knew that their marriage would survive. It was in the little things that mattered most, not the big things. In this way, Mr. and Mrs. Hereward would thrive.


End file.
